Practice is Over (Kuroo x Bokuto)
by bananamilkk
Summary: After 10 years, Kuroo has settled down to become a volleyball coach in a certain high school. He was the notorious Captain of Nekoma High School, and now, known as the demon Coach to some. There was a certain someone, named Bokuto, who was training under him to become a full time coach. Kuroo had paid no heed to him, until one day, when Bokuto strips!


A/N: _Hey, hey, hey! This is Eleanor a.k.a Bananamilkk, and I'm here with a super short lemon fanfic of Kuroo and Bokuto. IDEK why I started writing them(?) since I ship Kuroo x Tsukki and Bokuto x Akaashi, putting 2 semes together… I must be crazy, but! I'm super busy these days, but I managed to make something… at least._

 _The idea of this story… well, it came when I was playing volleyball. It's LEGIT BASED OF A REAL LIFE EXAMPLE OF 2 OF MY COACHES. So, just read on, to know what happened XD so done with myself to even explain._

Kuroo x Bokuto Fanfiction

"Practice is over!" Kuroo shouted through the chattering of the young boisterous students and kicked up the balls. Juggling 5 or so balls in his arms, he plopped them all into the basket. The students bid their farewells to their coach and went off doing their own things. Kuroo slammed himself down onto the wooden bench, gulping down water from his bottle. He felt the cold liquid touch his tongue and travel down his throat, to cool his hot body. Kuroo leaned back, to see his colleague walk towards him.

Bokuto was training under Kuroo to become a sports coach in high school. He had to get 1 month prior experience, before he could become a real coach, hence, he was stuck helping out in Kuroo's lessons every Monday.

"Hey, pass me my water." Bokuto sat beside Kuroo, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees. He tried catching his breath as he took in water. Wiping the dribble of water down his chin, he pulled off his shirt. His training shirt was drenched with sweat, making him feel disgusting. The thin material clung to him like a second skin, making him feel uncomfortable.

The cool air hit his body as he stretched. Taking another t-shirt from his bag pack, he slipped it on easily.

Little did he know, Kuroo's cat like eyes were staring straight at him. His dark gold orbs were trained on the white and black haired male. Bokuto glanced at Kuroo, feeling the weird sense that he was being looked at.

"Eh? Why are you staring so seriously?" Bokuto asked all of a sudden, breaking the trance Kuroo seemed to be in. It was very unlike Kuroo to be this quiet. He would normally laugh and joke straight after practice.

"Y-you... are pretty sexy ey..." Kuroo gulped, his adam apple bobbed up and down nervously.

"W-What?!" Bokuto turned to him, with a bewildered expression on his face. He could not believe his ears. He had been working with Kuroo for the past 2 weeks, and nothing of this sort has happened, but... why all of a sudden? He didn't even know that Kuroo- the almighty ex-Captain of Nekoma Highschool and now, the renowned demon Coach, was gay.

Bokuto could only let out a shaky laugh.

"I mean... your... muscles and... nipples." Kuroo's hand involuntarily reached out. His fingers were trembling as he brought it up to Bokuto's chest. His fingers poked Bokuto's nipples, causing the latter's sensitivity to heighten. A high pitch moan unexpectedly came out from Bokuto's lips.

Kuroo was out of it. His mind couldn't focus on anything but Bokuto's body. It wasn't like Bokuto has never taken off his shirt before, but somehow, he looked extremely sexy to Kuroo today. Bokuto's face was bright red as he angled his body towards Kuroo, letting the black haired male massage his nipples. Bokuto would say, his only weakness was his nipples. They were- unfortunately, very sensitive.

"Some of the kids- nngh! Are still here!" Bokuto managed to stammer out through moans. The students were packing up and halfway out of the gym.

"Ah… I can't stand it anymore." Kuroo sighed. Grabbing hold of Bokuto's wrist, he pulled the him out of the chair, and pushed him down on the floor. It hurt Bokuto's back and head, but he still kept his gaze of Kuroo's intense pupils. He gulped, feeling Kuroo's large hands pressing against both his wrists on the ground. His legs were held captive by Kuroo too. Bokuto could only blink up at the seme.

Kuroo let go of one hand, pushing his hands up Bokuto's shirt. He lifted up the material as he went up higher and higher, feeling the hard abdomen and chest muscles. Kuroo had been straight all along, but why is he even getting turned on by a man's muscles? The alarm started going off in his head, but he could not stop. His fingers brushed against the soft perky nipple teasingly. He tapped it lightly, gaining a whine from Bokuto.

"Stop joking around, you idiot." Bokuto could barely talk, his voice came out in a whisper.

"I… I'm not."

The straight faced male leaned in to kiss Bokuto. His greedy lips took in Bokuto's lips. They shared a wet passionate kiss. Kuroo's tongue snaked into Bokuto's mouth as Bokuto did the same. As their tongue rubbed against each other, both of them moaned, panting against their mouths. Kuroo let his free hand move down Bokuto's hips.

His fingers crept under the waist band of Bokuto's shorts. It was warm down there. Feeling around under Bokuto's briefs, Kuroo felt the roughness of pubic hair, and his finger grazed Bokuto's length.

"Agh! STOP!" Bokuto growled, with his unrestricted hand, he brought it across Kuroo's face.

"OW! What's that for!" Kuroo retracted, pulling his hand out of Bokuto's shorts.

"You idiot!" Bokuto glared at the stunned male. Pulling his shorts higher and re-adjusting his shirt, he grabbed his things and left. He could not believe what just happened between him and Kuroo. He has never looked at Kuroo that way before, since Kuroo was never his type. Nor did he even have the knowledge that Kuroo was… into guys.

His face hot and red from what had just happened, he stormed out of the gym, trying to erase the horrible memory from his memory database.


End file.
